


Flying Shoes and Roads

by theduchessofhell



Series: Mythology!Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hermes!Gabriel, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduchessofhell/pseuds/theduchessofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, the god Hermes, is trying to run away from life as usual.  He's tried distractions, but they don't help.  He doesn't like the fighting and he doesn't want to be a witness to it.  As Hermes, he takes souls to the Underworld.</p><p>Then a soul comes along and he takes it to the Underworld.  Then later on he has to take the same soul back to the Underworld again.  Sam Winchester is a human that keeps on dying.  Gabriel keeps on taking him to the underworld.</p><p>In between wondering which emotion is sad and which is mad, he doesn't seem to realize this soul helps him more than his own family does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Shoes and Roads

Hermes is the cleverest, quickest god of them all. Along with being the messenger god, he is the god of travelers, trade, and roads (also thieves but he secretly feels proud of that one).

Other than being a fast messenger god, he is also the one to guide souls to the Underworld when their time has come. To be honest, work has gotten boring and life has gotten harder over these eternal years.

It doesn't help that there are no distractions for his mind to get away from the bad thoughts.

Every soul knew their destiny had come, some were sad about it but most accepted it. All of the mortals are normal. He never made conversation with them. He used to but he didn't want to get attached to something he will never see again. He was also taught as a young god that humans are two things.

They're either beautiful creations according to how gods are supposed to feel but most gods hate mortals with their whole spirit.

Overall, the souls are all the same. They always will be.

At this moment he leads a young soul down to the Underworld. "Where are we going?" The soul asks him.

"The Underworld." Hermes replies.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Gabriel nowadays."

"Oh." The soul remains silent for a while, "I'm Sam...…or I was, I guess."

"No, you're still you. You just passed on." Gabriel assures the young mortal.

"I wish I studied more about it when I was still living."

"You like learning?"

"I do. I'm going to miss living. I traveled a lot, but not to any good places." He sighs.

"I've been everywhere. It's not very fun after the first couple times. The parties stay the same, it's the same routine over an over again." The god groans.

"The people are different each time, right?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make a difference." Gabriel stops in front of a river, "This is your stop, kiddo."

"All right. Thank you, Gabriel." Sam awkwardly waves.

"Bye, Sammy."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hermes found only one source of enjoyment and that is when he saw certain beings suffer. At one of Dionysus', also known as Balthazar, parties, there was a nymph manipulating men into doing all her wrong doings.

There were those centaurs that stole mortal women who couldn't defend themselves. Those kind of groups made Gabriel frustrated, so he would mess with their lives.

Every once in a while he'd guide souls, usually the lost ones. He didn't bother with anything anymore, or at least not as much as he used to.

Never in any time of existence did Gabriel had to guide the same soul two separate times. Maybe in the past Gabriel would be excited, but no one can live in the history.

The same soul, except a little older looking now, is walking around an empty land. "You again?" Sam's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"Hey, kid." It sounds like more of a question than a greeting. Gabriel has an eyebrow raised and an uncertain grin that's forming into a smirk. Sam still looks like a puppy who doesn't understand anything yet and Gabriel chuckles. Sam goes along with it.

"Why do you look so down?" Gabriel asks the soul, "Other than you dying again."

"I'm going to the Underworld without my shoes. I think someone stole my shoes off my dead body." Sam pouts.

Gabriel stops walking to try and stop laughing. Sam still looks disappointed and lost but Gabriel's laughing makes Sam happy. Gabriel takes off his winged sandals, "Here, you can have my shoes. You're making a comeback into the dead, you need to look stylish." He jokes.

"I can't take the god Hermes' shoes. I'm just a mortal, human soul"

"I got plenty of these magical things. Come on, they're winged." He nudges the sandals at Sam wiggling his brows again.

When Sam takes them, the shoe size grows to fit his own. Gabriel explains, "It takes a lot of practice, especially for you because you're so tall and lanky." Gabriel gives a genuine half smile.

When they get to the entrance, Sam sighs like he's been holding his breath, "Goodbye then."

"Goodbye, I wish you the best." Gabriel nods.

"See you...…never, I guess." Sam waves with his fingers, his arms holding the shoes with the moving wings tightly.

Gabriel exhales a tired sigh when Sam is gone. Now he just goes back to his work...... he guesses.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He knew it. He called it and it wouldn't have mattered if he betted on it because no amount of anything will stop it from happening.

He didn't let the thought into his mind. Gabriel has been procrastinating this mindset. He knew that he couldn't hide from Mount Olympus for long. Eventually he'd have to stop tweaking people's lives and causing 'humorous' destruction in random parts of Greece.

He wonders when this started. He tries to trace it all the way back to where all the problems are.

He's usually spending time laughing and enjoying himself, but now he's raged and he wants to avoid life more.

Too bad his life goes on....and on....and on......and on and on and on.

It just so happens that it always goes on with problems. Ever since the very beginning of the world there was destined to be a problem.

Demeter is causing winter to come aggressively, Zeus is agreeing making the storms ten times worse, and this all causes souls to die and go into the Underworld.

But for some reason, the Underworld isn't working! What is Hades doing?

All these are slightly caused by the fact that gods are not organized. Ever since the grudge Lucifer and Michael had against each other, minor gods and goddesses are choosing sides and even playing for both.

He's walking down a road covered in snow. Roads are the only place he feels safe, he is the god of roads and travels. Gabriel wishes he could understand emotions. He's not sure if he's sad or mad. He's pretty sure those two are connected though.

He walks down the road when he spots a figure wandering around the crossroad. The figure doesn't seem to be leaving the crossroads, eventually it sits crisscross onto the ground.

Gabriel recognizes the figure to be a recently deceased soul.

"Need any help?" Mind as well do your job, right? He thinks.

Those same innocent eyes look up at him. The ones that look they've seen death more than once.

Gabriel is right. These are the eyes of someone who has seen death more than once. "Gabe?" Sam sits up quickly like a pet that just saw their owner come home.

Gabriel was already looking tired and down, now his face just fell, "Oh, Sam, what did you do?" He stares wildly at Sam with half worry and half expecting it.

Sam's appearance is all beat up. The circles and dark shadows under his eyes are darker and deeper than the Underworld's deepest chambers. His face is bruised and scraped. His expression seems so hopeful and there's a pain in Gabriel's chest.

"Kid...." Gabriel breathes, the words almost forming in the freezing air.

"Gabriel, you're here." Sam sleepily grins and he almost bounces with happiness.

"What did you get yourself into?" Gabriel concerned frown would usually make Sam wince but Sam just still exclaims the same thing.

"I....You-You're here!"

Gabriel gives up on asking the boy any questions anymore. He closes his eyes and opens them again to see Sam still in the same exact position. "Yes, kiddo, I'm here." His lips curl on one side.

Sam relaxes with delight stuck in his eyes.

Gabriel takes Sam into shelter where the winter doesn't harm them. None of them speak. Sam is sipping a warm drink while huddled in corner. He looks small despite his larger body. The long and lanky boy has become muscular.

Gabriel's working his god-like magic to send messages to the few gods and goddesses he trusts. "Gabriel?" He hears his voice call his name and he has to get used to people. He's been isolated for a while now.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

Gabriel turns around and sits in front of Sam. He starts to tend to Sam's wounds and cuts.

Immediately, Sam speaks, "In the three times I've died so far, you have been the first thing I see. I die and then you happen. You take me to the Underworld and then in a variety of ways I come back to life."

"What happened in those times?"

"The first time I came back through a trade. My brother would have to complete different tasks to save me. He did those. The second time I died, I befriended the one some call Hades."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah. I befriended Ruby and at first she was nice. Then I realized she was manipulative, but I was already stuck to deep in our relationship. Then a shift happened. She left the Underworld to see autumn, her favorite. She came back like she found a new way of life. She ordered to send me back."

"Why would Ruby do that? Why was she interested in you?"

"Well, they didn't know which field to place me in. I wasn't good, bad, nor neutral."

"Sounds peaceful." Gabriel throws a tiny pebble at the wall with his sarcasm. Sam smiles at Gabriel's understanding.

Gabriel moves the mortal man's long hair out of his face and meets his eye. "Are you all right, Gabriel?"

"You're asking me that?"

"I'm being serious. I can tell that you're anxious about something bad. What were you doing in the road?"

"I like roads. They help me think."

"I know what you mean. I always hated roads and traveling, but I guess I just hate my childhood. I see why roads are nice. When you're on a journey, you aren't in one place. You aren't at the starting place or the destination. You're just always moving."

Gabriel couldn't have said it any better. He stops washing Sam's forehead to get a real look at Sam.

Sam notices the stopping and surprised, confused, nervous look on Gabriel, "Did I do something wrong?"

Gabriel laughs and it almost breaks him how much he feels right now. Never in his whole state of being alive, which will be forever and eternity, does he remember a moment where emotions were something he can understand.

To understand emotions, you need to know you'll never understand them. Gabriel realizes that now. All he knows is that some feelings are pure and real. Those feelings are the true ones.

He's so broken.

He's in so much sadness and pain.

But he doesn't just know true negative emotions. The whole time his family has been fighting, there's a few times he felt at peace and he felt like himself.

That's with this soul that keeps running into his path. Humans aren't as bad as they say they are. He even believes they're better than gods themselves.

"Sam, you do know I ruin lives on a daily basis and that you were supposed to stay dead the first time?"

"I do know. I don't think I care."

"It's illogical to make choices with emotions." Gabriel points out.

Sam rolls his eyes and scoots closer, "We're going on facts and logic? It's logic and fact that humans often make decisions through their feelings. It's also logical to go by facts. It's a fact that I like you a lot Gabriel."

"You're one smart kid, huh?"

"I'm not a kid and I'm more than smart." Sam looks smug.

"I like you, too, Sam." Gabriel smiles and stands back up to send more messages.

He misses the way Sam's smile slowly disappears into something serious. Sam's eyes brows scrunch.

"What?" Sam walks over to where the shorter man stands.

"Hm?" Gabriel acts like he's focusing hard.

"Y-You like me?"

Gabriel knows Sam can't see it, he's kind of glad he doesn't, but Gabriel smiles so wide his eyes squint and his cheeks hurt. He turns around by spinning on his toes. "Sam Winchester, those little moments when I had to take you to the Underworld are the only moments in my entire life I actually felt curious about something for once. I'm intrigued by you, you make me calm for some reason. I can't describe it, you're just you. And I want to know more of you. I like you."

Sam's eyes are watering a bit. Gabriel hopes this as much as emotions go for him because the way Sam looks make his heart want to burst into a fires show.

"In the craziest thing that's happened to me, you're the sanest thing. You gods are mad, but you're different. I want you with me. You're the only god, person, being I don't want to run away from. You're the first thing I see after I die. Now you're the first thing I see when I think of happiness. Gabriel, I don't want you to take me back to the Underworld."

"I'm not making you go there. You're staying with me. It's selfish, I know, but I don't want you to suffer any more than you have to do. I'm a god, I've met more mortals than seconds in my life. But you stand out from not just mortals but anything that was made in this universe. You're staying with me. You don't deserve to hurt and I want to make sure of that."

Sam is breaking down and Gabriel doesn't blame him. He's died, he's lost everything more than once, he can cry if he wants to. Sam kneels down and drops to sit on the floor again. Gabriel squats down and wraps his arms around Sam.

"It's okay to be sad, kid." He runs Sam's back. "It sucks to have a sad life in a happy world."

"It's not that, Gabriel. I finally have happiness in a sad life." He grabs Gabriel by the front of the shirt and pulls his all the way down.

Gabriel is surprised and is not sure how to feel about this. He doesn't even touch anyone anymore unless he's messing around.

He lets Sam kiss him. When Sam pulls back, Gabriel finds himself pulling Sam into another kiss and embrace.

He's okay. He's finally okay.

They'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, I wanted Sabriel, and I've decided that I liked the idea I had in my head. Leave comments? No? Oh well. This mythology series is fun to write. I need help figuring out what Charlie, Jo, Meg, and Abaddon would be along with Dean and Castiel. Suggest things if you want and I'll write it! Goodbye!


End file.
